Kyusuke Idaten
Kyusuke is the student of Bentham, whom he refers to as weird on multiple occasions. Background Very little is known about him before he was a genin, the only really known event was when he created Venom, his black zetsu from materializing his will. Prior to the start of the series he was assigned to the jounin instructor Bentham alongside Manju and Venom. After completing their first C-Rank Kyusuke spent forty nine days meditating and learnt how to access sage mode after learning he passively absorbs it. When he next met Manju was during the chunin exams where they encountered team Yugao. Team Bentham instead wanted to trade scrolls as they had two earth and team Yugao had two heaven. Kyusuke used his superior speed to knock out all of team Yugao and took their scroll. Manju soon followed and when they came to the finals only he and Kabuto remained. Manju first had Venom use the body coating to turn half of his body black and access sage mode more effectively. It was proven that Bentham's Okama Kempo was far superior to any of Kabuto's Taijutsu and with Kabuto Drawing the battle to a range Kyusuke began kicking up chunks of earth and creating a dust cloud using taijutsu. With Kabuto blinded Kyusuke activated sage mode and used his trump card ultimately throwing Kabuto unconscious. Personality Kyusuke is rather bold with a quick sense of humor, a pun on his incredible speed, and a certain amount of affection towards Manju his teammate. Despite his annoyance with his much more flamboyant sensei Kyusuke does care for his well being. He will make jokes at the situations they are in, which Tsunade claims is a coping mechanism, which he replied "Sorry I cant hear you to busy staring" and when Naruto was about to fight Tsunade he said "Don't be afraid take the situation with both hands" implying a more dirty sense of humor. Overall he prefers making jokes to annoy opponents into lowering their guard and in turn allowing him to grab victory. Appearance Kyūsuke had long black hair and black-colored cat-like pupils. He wore a black bandanna styled Amegakure forehead protector and had black markings around and below his eyes. He wore a grey short sleeved shirt and rather puffy white pants with the thick black belt that had a gold buckle with the konoha emblem on it. He had black boots and a black "X" shaped harness on his back as well as four large pouches around his waist that held scrolls with rations. Abilities Kyusuke mostly relies on a unique martial arts style known as Okama Kenpo("Ballet Kenpo", "Oh Come My Way Karate" in the Viz Manga, "Crazy Karate", and "Crossdresser Kenpo"), which combines kicks and sometimes punches with his ballerina style taught to him by his sensei bentham. This fighting style is powerful enough that Kyusuke could overpower and kick Might Guy (who was ranked higher than him and a proficient hand-to-hand fighter in his own right) through a stone wall during their brief fight. Speed Idaten is a pun on his high speed, when combined with his sensing capabilities he is noted to be incredibly hard to hit as not even kakashi's sharingan could follow his movements. Kakashi has noted that he has surpassed Minato in un-amplified speed and his speed in general is faster than the body flicker. Will materialization Kyusuke had created his will into a black humanoid mass named venom when he was a kid. Kyusuke can fuse with Venom when venom uses the body coating technique. When this happens Venom can transfer his own reserves into Kyusuke who already had tailed beast chakra levels. Kyusuke also fuses with Venom to maintain sage mode, as when fused, Venom's body can still absorb natural energy and balance it for Kyusuke. This fused mode also makes Kyusuke immune to genjutsu as Venom has no nervous-system. Arcs